


Contradictions

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has learned to live with certain contradictions, and he hopes that Hank can do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions

Charles finds Hank curled around a book in one of the library armchairs. He may be searching for new answers in a very familiar story, or perhaps looking for confirmation of his fear: that nothing good can come from submitting to the part of himself that he sees as more, or less, than human.

Charles can’t pretend that he doesn’t know what it is like to present a patient and respectable face to the world while indulging his personal desires at every opportunity, or to preach a dream of peace and freedom while training an army and controlling minds. He has learned to live with certain contradictions instead of struggling constantly with himself, and can only hope that Hank and the others will do the same. 

“Whatever beast you think you harbor, my friend, it doesn’t have to be your destruction,” he says. “This story can have a different ending.”

Hank scrambles to his large and awkward feet, barely managing to rescue the first edition of _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ before it hits the floor. “I know that.” He takes a deep breath and adjusts his glasses. “I’m going to make sure that it does.”


End file.
